kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 8
An Imitational Dinner; Part 1 is the 8th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. After surprising Raishin Akabane (and Yaya) that she is fine to go on a date with him, Charlotte Belew attempts to execute a plan to lure Cannibal Candy out to defeat him. Realizing an entire stake-out can be too time consuming, Raishin manages to make Charlotte go on an actual date with him in the city, leaving Yaya and Sigmund behind. While Raishin learns more about Charlotte personally, Sigmund also learns more about Yaya's loyalty and feelings for Raishin. Summary At the male dormitory, Charlotte Belew shocks Raishin Akabane and Yaya by telling Raishin that she will not mind if he asks her out on a date. Seeing how shocked he is, she demands he keeps his schedule after class open. Yaya promptly rejects Charlotte's request, citing that Raishin is a busy student, but he interrupts his Automaton and accepts to leave his schedule open after class for Charlotte, much to Yaya's displeasure and jealousy. Charlotte then tells Raishin to meet her at the lecture hall after class, and leaves. When Raishin turns his head, he realizes Yaya is angry, and tries to calm her down, to no avail. After class, Raishin and Yaya meet Charlotte and Sigmund, with the young man appearing with scratches on his face, and explains to his schoolmate that his Automaton, Yaya the "Moon Goddess", has jealousy issues. Brushing off his explanation as weird, Charlotte tells him to run twelve rounds on the school grounds. Raishin is bemused, only for Charlotte to tell him that her plan is to lure Cannibal Candy out, with Raishin running around as bait, and defeat the perpetrator. Understandably, Raishin is not keen to be bait, and points out that Cannibal Candy is known to lurk at night only. Criticizing that logic, Charlotte says such thinking constraints the discipline committee and security guards, thus they fail to make progress in their investigation; Raishin agrees with that possible reason. While they think of better methods for their stake-out, Raishin asks Charlotte if they are on a date now, and is scolded by her for his arrogance. She claims to be helping him by luring Cannibal Candy out, but he is surprised at how she knows about the trade with Felix Kingsfort, and realizes she has eavesdropped. Suddenly, he proposes to go on a date with her, much to her protests, but Raishin corners her into honoring her promise as the Belew family has traditionally taken responsibility for their words. Suggesting a date in the city, he assures her that they will not need their Automatons by their side, since Automatons are prohibited from entering towns. Despite Charlotte's plea for help, Sigmund gives his well wishes for the date, prompting Raishin to pull her arm along and leave the two Automatons behind. While the two students walk in the city, Charlotte sees a couple of men and suddenly grows anxious, to the point of hugging Raishin from behind. Sensing how hard her heart is thumping, Raishin comments she is nervous without Sigmund around and assures her that he has the strength to protect her. As she is hungry, he suggests to treat her to a restaurant dinner, which she accepts after failing to deny how hungry she is. Meanwhile, a jealous Yaya walks towards the school gate, intending to exit school, but she is forced to stop by Sigmund pulling her long hair. She is desperate to find Raishin, but Sigmund reasons with her that she being in the city will bring trouble to her user, and furthermore, she should trust him. Comforting the crying Automaton, Sigmund says after being around for 150 years, he knows from his judgement that Raishin is not targeting Charlotte in a romantic way, before adding he may not judge teenagers so well. He notices Yaya's feelings are more than loyalty, and reminds her that though she looks like a normal girl, she is never equal to an actual human. Asking Yaya why she is so determined to be with him, Sigmund questions if it has something to do with Raishin's objectives to get into the Walpurgis Night, to which Yaya replies that his objectives has something to do with the young man seeking revenge. Then, Sigmund reminds his counterpart that as their users are not around, they need to be careful of Cannibal Candy. Characters in Order of Appearance #Charlotte Belew #Raishin Akabane #Yaya #Sigmund Navigaion Category:Chapters